The New Powerpuff
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: When the girls are in a grave situation, they are saved by an old friend, and believed to be deceased forever. After being saved, they take her home, and the Professor is in for a rude awakening. Who's the new Powerpuff? Kinda obvious
1. Good Bye Powerpuff Girls!

**I've had this idea for YEARS now, and I figured I should post it. Anyway, I can't give too many spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls**

**This is my first Powerpuff Girls story. I write a lot of Phineas and Ferb stories, but I figured I'd try my skills on Powerpuff Girls. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mojo Jojo cackled as the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were being beamed and zapped by a green laser from his machine. The girls were screaming in pain, for the very laser that was hitting them was starting to separate their ingredients. Suddenly, the girls fell down, for the laser had already drained them of their chemical X, and Mojo aimed the laser at the girls again. The girls squinted their eyes, and looked up. Then they were reminded of their 'other' sister.

"Blossom," Bubbles asked weakly, and the pink dressed redhead girl weakly turned her head toward the blue dressed blonde, "Is this…the end? Are we gonna be…like…Bunny?"

"I think so Bubbles," Blossom said weakly, "I wonder how Bunny is doing…in heaven."

Buttercup turned her head weakly, and she said, "Well…I guess we'll be with her soon. Then we can tell her we're sorry…since we never did before."

The girls then remembered that day. The day they created, trained (not really), yelled at, and accidentally were the reason for destroying the biggest, ugliest, but nicest and most heroic powerpuff girl.

* * *

"_Bunny do good! Bunny do good!" the giant powerpuff girl said proudly._

"_No, Bunny do bad, very bad," Buttercup scolded._

"_Bad?" Bunny asked confused._

"_Yes, bad, you're supposed to STOP crime, not help start it!" Blossom scolded, and she and the other two hung their heads in disappointment, "I guess you're not cut out to be a powerpuff girl after all."_

"_No Bowerwuff?"Bunny asked, and received a solid 'no' from the other three. _

_She then burst into tears and flew away upset._

* * *

"We were so hard on her…she wasn't BAD, she just made a mistake," Blossom said guiltily, and feeling herself getting weaker.

"Yeah, we were the ones that were bad, hurting her feelings like that," Bubbles said, and the three girls each felt a tear well up in their eyes.

* * *

_The girls woke up to find all the robbers and villains unconscious and in large piles that went as tall as the top of the bank. _

"_Wha-wha-what happened?" Bubbles asked shocked._

_The girls sat up so that they were on their knees._

"_Bunny saved us!" Blossom cried out._

"_But where is she?" Buttercup asked, and a piece of Bunny's dress fell to the ground in the center between the girls._

_The girls all gasped and they cried out in unison, "Bunny!"_

"_Oh no, she spoded," Bubbles said._

"_But why?" Buttercup asked._

"_I guess she was unstable, and the blast broke her into her original ingredients," Blossom said, and the other two were starting to well up in tears._

"_She was good after all," Bubbles said, "We were the ones who were bad."_

* * *

"The sad part is…we never got to say good-bye, sorry, and thank you," Blossom said, and the girls felt heat increase as they got weaker.

It was the end for them. Mojo was going to win and destroy the Powerpuff Girls forever! And don't get on his case about Professor Utonium being able to create new ones. There are two reasons the Professor won't be creating new ones:

-he'd be too distraught and not WANT to replace his girls

-Mojo would kidnap the Professor, or force him to leave town

The blast that would destroy them got warmer and closer, and the girls looked at each other to say good byes.

"Good bye girls. I love you guys," Blossom said.

"I love you guys too," Bubbles said, tears welling up in sadness.

"I love you guys too," Buttercup said, and they braced themselves to die…

The blast…never came.

* * *

**Suspenseful right? Anyway, please review. Thanks**

**Carpe Diem! (That's my life motto from Phineas and Ferb)**


	2. No Way!

"_Girls..." a voice called, "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup...girls wake up."_

_The voice sounded like the professor...but then it became really...weird sounding...but familiar at the same time..._

"_Sistahs? Guhrls?" the voice called again. _

_The girls opened their eyes to see their bigger sister that they'd created in her hideous form...but she was blurry. Her face consisted of concern. Suddenly their vision cleared and Bunny was...small and no longer buck toothed...she was like a normal powerpuff girl. Her voice was clear too..._

"_Girls..._Girls...are you okay?" the small, clear Bunny asked.

The girls moaned and they got up. Clearly if Bunny was here, that meant they were dead...

"Bunny?" they questioned.

"Yeah, who else?" the purple powerpuff said.

"Are we dead?" Bubbles asked.

"Nope...very much alive...thanks to me," Bunny bragged a bit.

It was then that the girls saw the machine completely destroyed along with Mojo Jojo laying on the ground unconscious. Pieces of debris were all over the place. They looked at Bunny and she smiled.

"You saved us? But...how?" Buttercup asked.

"You sploded!" Bubbles cried out.

"You were unstable and broken down into your original ingredients! We saw a piece of your dress!" Blossom explained.

"And if you're alive...how are you...ya know...not hideous?" Buttercup asked.

"Don't ask me. One minute I did splode, but then I was back somehow. It was weird," Bunny said.

"So...you're truly back...we're all together again!" Blossom shouted happily.

Bunny nodded, and the four girls tackled into a group huddle hug. They tumbled together laughing and when they stopped, Bubbles was on top of Blossom and next to her was Bunny on top of Buttercup. The girls giggled and laughed as Mojo came to. He could hear...laughing...what was it that hit him? It was a blast of purple and all of a sudden, his world went black...Professor Utonium didn't create another bratty powerpuff girl did he? Finally he could see the girls toppled on top of each other and laughing. He was startled to see a fourth powerpuff on top of them as well. He looked at her and confirmed that this must be what defeated him.

"Oh great. ANOTHER ONE?!" Mojo outbursted startling the girls.

"Stand back Bunny," Buttercup said as the three got in front of Bunny to protect her, "We know how to deal with Monkey Face here."

Bunny had already taken to the skies and lasered Mojo once more. The girls were amazed at her speed and what seemed to be a special power of her normally nub like fist turning into a ghost-like fist and slamming onto the villain. She proudly grabbed Mojo by his back and flew down arrogantly.

"I think I can handle him myself," Bunny said.

"Whoa..." the girls said staring at Bunny.


End file.
